Brian Hastings
:"All right, Jack. It's not exactly standard procedure, ferrying a dead man's body across the city, but I'm willing to give it a shot." :—-Brian Hastings, "Day 8: 1:00am-2:00am" Brian Hastings was the Director of CTU New York during Day 8. His main objective as director was to streamline everything and repeatedly stressed his focus on "efficiency". Hastings was removed from his position by Division following CTU's failure to save IRK President Omar Hassan and by inadvertently having hired Dana Walsh, who was revealed to be a mole working for the Russians. Chloe O'Brian replaced him as Director of CTU New York on a temporary basis. Before Day 8 It was implied that Hastings was from or very familiar with the New York metropolitan area, given his familiarity with the poor cell phone reception in parts of the city. Day 8 Despite Brian's rigid style, Jack Bauer was able to persuade Hastings to follow his suggestions of listening to Victor Aruz and taking Chloe O'Brian's lead seriously. Hastings felt Chloe was not quick enough at adapting to the new CTU protocols. He told her if she could not get up to speed soon, her career would be jeopardized. Unwilling to believe Chloe's assertion that reporter Meredith Reed might be innocent, Hastings questioned her but to no avail. Hastings also threatened Agent Cole Ortiz to get him to give an inaccurate debrief for his benefit. When Jack broke into the CTU armory, Hastings confronted him. Jack backed up Chloe's belief that Meredith Reed might be innocent and Hastings resignedly decided to let Jack pursue what was, in his opinion, a pointless lead. Despite the mounting evidence Chloe presented him with, Hastings refused to deviate from his conviction of Meredith's guilt. Hastings returned to questioning Meredith, who gave in and admitted her recent affair with President Omar Hassan. Disbelieving, Hastings called the Kamistani President to confirm her allegations. Chloe listened in and was vindicated when Hassan admitted the affair as well. When Hassan survived the attempt on his life, mostly due to Chloe's persistence, Hastings thanked Chloe. He acknowledged her invaluable help and perspicacity and told her his report of the day's events would reflect that. When it became apparent the Russians would be involved in the purchase of nuclear rods, Renee Walker was brought in to CTU. Because of her previous undercover experience with the Russians, she was to brief CTU. However, beyond merely briefing them, Hastings surprisingly requested Renee go back undercover with the Russians. Though Jack protested and told Hastings he didn't think Renee was ready, Hastings did not change his mind. Moments after President Hassan's assassination, Hastings was relieved of command. Tim Woods called Chloe O'Brian to let her know that she will become acting CTU Director on a provisional basis. Hastings accepted the decision, citing the decision to hire Dana Walsh as an analyst as a key mistake, leading to Hassan's assassination. About 8:33am, Hastings was transported to Division to be debriefed, but not before wishing Chloe all the best, stating it was a real pleasure to have worked with her. He was also remorseful of his behavior, thinking had he should’ve trusted Chloe from the beginning, then things would have played out differently. Live appearances See also nl:Brian Hastings Category:Characters Category:Day 8 characters Category:CTU personnel Category:Living characters